


Agents of I.N.S.T.A.G.R.A.M

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Instagram, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has one obsession: instagram, and this affects the whole team, especially Ward. </p>
<p>Or the three times that Ward was put on Instragram from Skye and the time that Ward has returned the favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of I.N.S.T.A.G.R.A.M

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW! Some of you have already told me! "But why in your Skyeward, Skye always ends up pregnant?"
> 
> it's not my fault if Chloe posted a photo of her with a fake baby bump and I feel a moral duty to write an OS about it.Any thanks for the pics goes to her, that which has given beads as Brett Dalton with the shirt with the cat : ')

If there was one thing Skye's loved, was sure to upload photos on instagram.

Her phone was always with her, even at inopportune moments, and this was literally driving the whole team crazy, especially Ward.

"Hey Jem, we should capture this moment" Skye said one day, when they were summoned by Fury in person "I mean, it's not a every day thing be called by the Chief himself"

"Absolutely," Simmons had remarried.

**"@ Skye_084: with @ Jemma_S at th Hub. Here the coffee is always the best, but it always leave a little souvenir : ( # Skimmons "**

 

"Girls, Do you think this is the time to make a selfie?" asked Ward bored.

"Absolutely, it's always time for a Selfie" replied Skye offense.

"Oh yeah?" Ward said, "Even in the middle of a mission?"

"Ok Ward, you've hit the point," said Simmons "She can be so convincing."

 

But it was here that they began of the "problems" for Ward. In fact, he bacame her favorite victim.

The first time she puted him on instagram, it was during a break of one of their slack

**"@ Skye_084: Apparently, the tin man has a heart @ G_Ward"**

 

"Skye, you didn't put me on Instagram, right?" Asked Ward.

"No, absolutely not," she replied with an innocent smile.

 

But the notification that came a few seconds later, left no more doubt.

 

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that?"

"Peck" Skye said simply.

 

But that was only the first of a long series. It was not long before Skye in fact struck a second time, while they were at lunch in a restaurant along with the rest of the team.

**"@ Skye_084: This is for sure the most hideous shirt that @ G_Ward has ever have"**

 

"Skye, don't make fun of my shirt," said Ward, as soon as the notification arrived on his phone.

"It's not my fault if in your vast collection of anonymous black T-shirts, you did chose that one" Skye said, sipping her drink.

 

But they were soon interrupted by another notification.

 

**"@ Fitz_The Doctor: Skye, this is the best shirt ever!**

**@ Jemma_S: Leo, you have to admit too that it is unwatchable # Shieldfascion**

**@ Tripp_TheFunklover: You still have to tell me where did you get it ,bro**  "

 

"Thanks guys," Grant said, laughing.

"It's a duty bro" said Tripp.

"Womens don't understand anything about cool t-shirts " Leo said.

 

But another notification came to the cell of Ward.

 

**"@ Director_Coulson Ward, trust me! You're better with an elegant suit like me.**

**@ May_TheCalvary: Let's say that he goes with everything, except that t-shirt "**

 

"Thank you, D.C.! You know something about style"said Skye.

 

The third time, Ward had just returned from a difficult mission.

 

"You survived by a miracle" she said, "We have to celebrate."

**"@ Skye_084: with @G_Ward. For a moment I seriously thought of having to look for another S.O. # Relief "**

 

"A new S.O.?" Ward said, laughing.

"Hey, just because I think no one would be able to bear with me as you do," said Skye.

"No one is able to put up with you like me," Ward said, kissing her.

"Now don't go overboard"

 

It's passed a few years before Ward had his chance to "revenge." They were traveling along the Route 66 for what was their honeymoon.

 

"I wonder if we will pass by the city of Cars!" Said Skye excited.

They had stopped at a service station and Skye looked more beautiful than usual.

**"@ G_Ward: With @ Skye_084 to Vegas"**

 

"What have you done?" asked amused Skye.

"I took a picture of the most beautiful mummy in the world, Mrs. Ward," Grant said, stroking her belly.

"Wow, I'm impressed," said Skye amused.

"Instagram is not your sole, baby," Grant said, stooping to kiss her passionately.

"Mmm, I think I can do it for once" said Skye.

 

And they both knew that this was the first of a long series of photos of their life together.


End file.
